Statique
by Belly Barma
Summary: Comme il fait doux de penser que le temps est figé, que personne ne se change. Rester coincé entre passé et présent contient une facilité rassurante. Pourtant, nous n'avons parfois pas le choix d'avancer. Victor, plongé dans un suave désir de vengeance depuis plusieurs années, et Douce, recherchant à restituer ce passé si agréable, s'en rendront compte bien malgré eux.
1. Prologue

_Bienvenu sur la réécriture de ma première fanfiction,_ _Eternel_ _, que je n'ai malheureusement jamais terminé. Mon style avait trop changé, je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur cette histoire. Pourtant, elle est toujours restée dans un petit coin de mon cœur : c'était mon premier senario, mes premiers personnages... Voilà pourquoi je la réécris maintenant, puisque l'envie m'en prend. Le scénario est déjà ficelé, il ne manque plus que la réécriture. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il prendra d'écrire à nouveau chaque chapitre, mais je jure de poster immédiatement ceux-ci dès qu'ils seront près._ _Certaines choses seront changées, améliorées, mais je vous laisse découvrir._

 _Crédit : Le cadre de l'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à Pandora Hearts, de Jun Mochisuki. Seuls les personnages que je préciserais sont les miens, et mes deux personnages principaux : Victor et Douce._

 _Ship(s) : C'est un peu compliqué... Mais les principaux, dont certains sont les mêmes OC, sont :_

 _\- Elliot/OC_

 _\- Break/OC_

 _\- Jack/OC/Oswald_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

L'obscurité enveloppait tout. Sa couleur sombre tapissait les murs, drapait le bureau scolaire, étouffait les reflets dans l'encrier, allongeait dans de grandes silhouettes de jambes ridiculement frêle les piliers du lit à baldaquin. Les lourds rideaux de velours tombaient devant le lit aux draps froissés, détruisant ce qu'il restait de lumière. Les rideaux, la jeune fille dans embrasure de leur ouverture, tout semblait vouloir cacher le corps suant maladivement dans les couvertures, blême, tout semblait vouloir le plonger dans un noir total. Le silence bourdonnait, comme si la tension dans l'air ne pouvait supporter ce manque de mots. Doucement, tout doucement, la jeune fille s'accroupit à côté du lit, posant ses bras croisés avec une lenteur infinie sur le matelas, puis y reposa sa tête, qui penchait mélancoliquement sur le côté. Ses mèches de cheveux rebliquants effleuraient le bras du jeune homme dans le lit, dans une caresse. Il se crispa tout entier et attrapa les draps de la main, les serrant très fort, gémissant entre ses dents. Il semblait souffrir. Avec douceur, presque souriante, la jeune fille murmura : « Pourquoi y tiens-tu tant ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Peut être ne l'entendait-il pas. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, penchant sa tête en avant. Ses lèvres sensuelles étaient entre-ouvertes. Si elle se penchait un petit peu plus, elle pouvait l'embrasser. Son corps était-il froid comme le marbre, lui aussi ? Était-il glacé comme son coeur ? Pouvait-il se découper, ou il se briserait en paillette dorées ? Elle se souvenait du temps où il était chaud et vif comme un soleil. Ses rayons avaient été recouvert d'un noir affreux.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Tu vas te tuer, et ce sera de ta faute.

\- Aah... Tant pis...

\- Tu es stupide, Victor », sourit-elle.

Et, tout doucement, elle se pencha pour embrasser son bras.

Sa peau était tiède.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Victor

Chapitre 1 : Victor _[ricanements stridents]_

* * *

 _Dis, maman... Est-ce que c'est mal de tuer quelqu'un ? Parce que les gens, ils disent que c'est mal. Mais ils disent aussi que c'est mal, que j'ai un œil rouge, et que toi et papa ne soyez pas mariés. De toute façon, je me fout de ce que pense les gens. J'en ai tué, moi, des gens. Ils n'avaient pas qu'à_ _m'attraper_ _et me secouer comme une pute en me battant comme une chienne. Je les déteste. Ils devaient crever, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Et puis, tu sais quoi, maman ? Je ne ressens absolument aucune culpabilité._

* * *

Le lycée Lutwidge était un établissement immense, regroupant les enfants des familles les plus riches de tout le pays, le plus souvent nobles. Pourtant, très peu d'élèves y étaient inscrit, puisqu'il était réservé à l'élite. Une petite centaine, et autant de valets, qui accompagnaient leurs maîtres pendant les cours. Il n'y avait par exemple qu'une seule classe, dans l'année d'Elliot. Tous les élèves d'une même année se connaissaient donc. Elliot n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il ne parlait quasiment jamais aux autres élèves, sauf pour les réprimander lorsqu'ils franchissaient les limites du règlement intérieur. Il n'avait qu'un ami : son valet, Leo. Le lien qui les unissaient était singulier, fondé sur un respect et une sympathie mutuelle. Les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Elliot se fichait bien qu'on les regardent de travers, lorsqu'ils discutaient et riaient comme de bons amis. De toute façon, ils avaient l'habitude. Elliot subissait cela depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et il n'y eu que peu de gens qui ne faisaient pas parti de ce lot d'hypocrites qui salissaient sans verdogne l'honneur de sa famille. Tout cela pour un événement de plus d'un siècle. C'était pathétique.

Au bout d'une heure d'histoire, Elliot regarda sa montre à gousset, discrètement glissée dans la poche de son gilet : cela faisait quinze minutes qu'ils étaient entré en cours. Elliot poussa un soupire déchirant, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Leo qui prenait des notes à côté de lui. Elliot prit sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur la table, profondément ennuyé. Il bailla deux fois dans les dix minutes qui suivirent. Il entendit un ricanement dans son dos et un corps qui se penchait en avant vers lui. Une respiration glissa dans sa nuque, suivit d'un chuchotit moqueur : « Et bien, Nightray... on a mal dormi ? Besoin d'une petite sieste ? »

Des rires discrets suivit sa tirade. Messire Victor avait décidé de lui lancé une nouvelle pique : ça ne lui avait pas manqué. Victor était un élève arrivé en cours de cycle avec son valet, il y a un an, ce qui était vraiment rare. Personne ne savait vraiment qui il était, ni même son nom de famille, puisque les professeurs s'entêtaient à l'appeler « monsieur Victor », au lieu d'utiliser conventionnellement son nom. Sans doute ses parents étaient-ils puissants, au vu de son attitude. Il semblait avoir une réelle dent contre Elliot, ou contre sa famille, puisqu'il ne passait pas une journée sans le rabaisser publiquement. Elliot serra des dents. Il ne devait pas répliquer, pas en plein cours...

« Ha ha... sûrement ne veut-il pas se risquer à piquer du nez, pour ne pas se mettre à gémir en plein cours. »

Le Nightray se tendit comme un arc. Comment ce sale con pouvait-il parler sans savoir ? Sans connaître l'odeur du sang qui revenait chaque nuit sur le bord des narines. Sans connaître la terreur qui le prenait à la gorge dès qu'il fermait les yeux.

« Aah...! Non...! imita Victor dans son oreille.  
\- Elliot... »

Léo lui attrapa la manche.

« Ne fais pas attention à ces imbéciles. »

Elliot hocha la tête et essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur le cour. Ils passaient au lien s'établirent leur royaume avec Senan, un pays voisin, dont venait le duc Barma et la reine Abigaëlle, en autres, après la tragédie de Sablier. Quelque chose de désagréable bouillonait dans le ventre du Nightray. Il n'entendait pas le professeur, pas les autres élèves. Il savait que Victor était juste là, derrière lui, souriant comme ayant vaincu toutes les chains de l'Abysse. Il n'entendait que lui.

« _Aah_ _... Non... Au_ _secours_ _... Non... Pitié..._ »

Ne pouvant se retenir, Elliot se leva d'un bond en se tournant, les yeux écarquillés de rage. Il leva le poing, le lança. Mais il ne fit qu'attraper l'autre au col, le soulevant pour le rapprocher près de son visage. Il était étrangement léger, mais cela était sans doute dû à sa petite taille. Presque nez-à-nez, Elliot lui hurla : « MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI ? »

Victor ouvrait grand ses yeux vert foncé, stupéfait. Elliot avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient noirs, tant ils paraissaient sombre. Victor était vraiment un garçon excessivement beau : aucune imperfection ne venait troubler la finesse de ses traits, ni la laiteur de sa peau, ni le brun ondulé de ses cheveux. Ce n'en était que plus énervant pour Elliot, d'avoir un pareil ennemi.

« Elliot ! » appela Léo.

Le blond tourna le visage vers son ami. Il s'était levé, lui-aussi. Sans même le voir, Elliot savaient que son regard était triste et angoissé. Toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur eux, à la fois surpris et attirés par cet affront. Elliot était lui-même choqué d'avoir ainsi réagit en public, mais cela lui semblait ce qu'il y avait de plus juste. Tant pis pour les nouveaux « on dit » sur lui.

« Monsieur Nightray ! interpella le professeur, tout aussi stupéfait que les autres. Que faîtes-vous ? »

Elliot ne répondit rien. Il ne desserra pas sa prise. Ses jointures blanchissaient sous la pression.

« Lâche-le, s'il-te-plait. »

La voix qui avait parlée était très douce, très posée. La jeune fille à la droite de Victor s'était levé, elle-aussi. Elle avait des cheveux châtains coupés dans tous les sens, des mèches tombaient sur ses épaules, dans son cou, sur ses joues, ou sur son front. Son visage était lui aussi très fin, et très beau. Enfin, il l'aurait été s'il n'était pas criblé d'hématomes et de petites cicatrices. Son œil gauche était au beurre noir, et un pansement épais recouvrait sa joue. Malgré tout, elle le regardait dans les yeux, sans ciller. Ses iris étaient déconcertantes, et pas inconnues d'Elliot : le gauche était doré, et le droit était rouge comme du sang. C'était le valet de Victor, même si Elliot et Léo soupçonnaient une tout autre relation depuis leur arrivée, au vu des bleus et blessures de la jeune fille. C'était aussi rare qu'un garçon amène à Lutwidge un valet féminin. Douce. C'était le nom de cette jeune femme très renfermée, qui ne faisait qu'observer son entourage en silence, et dont la seule expression connue était cette flagrante mélancolie qui semblait la transpercer.

« S'il-te-plait », insista-t-elle avec un léger sourire, tordant ses sourcils.

Elliot lâcha le brun avec son regard le plus mauvais. Il avait envie de cracher à la figure de ce garçon. Victor recula en remettant correctement son noeud, grimaçant. Douce s'approcha de lui : « Attends, je vais t'aider. »

Victor la repoussa d'un coup d'épaule. Il grommela en la foudroyant du regard : « Laisse-moi. Je ne t'ai rien demandé.  
\- Monsieur Nightray. »

Elliot se tourna vers le professeur.

« J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas surpris si je vous exclus de mon cours », trancha le vieux professeur.

Elliot haussa les épaules, fourra ses affaires dans son sac, le mis sur l'épaule et parti en prenant son rangement pour son épée à la main. Léo avait fait de même et le suivit. Il avait beau dénigrer ce rôle, il restait un bon valet. Tout le temps où ils marchaient vers la sortie de la salle, ils ne se tournèrent pas pour regarder les élèves qui suivaient leur mouvement des yeux en silence, les pupilles assoiffées de voir un spectacle plus grandiose. Mais ils partirent.

Quand la porte fut calquée et que les deux garçons furent seuls dans le couloir, Elliot plaqua une main sur son visage en gémissant : « _Putain_...  
\- Tu aurais dû le cogner, affirma Léo.  
\- Hein ? C'est pas toi qui m'a demandé de ne pas faire attention ?  
\- Quitte à se mettre au fond du trou... » concéda Léo en haussant les épaules.

Ils marchèrent un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que ce type m'énerve ! gronda le Nightray. Il est tellement... prétentieux ! Comment peut-il rire d'une chose pareille ?  
\- Il ne sait pas ce que s'est.  
\- Et pourquoi moi ? _Pourquoi_ ?  
\- Va savoir.  
\- Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il comme ça ? Ma vie au lycée, et dans la société, n'est-elle pas assez pénible ? Il a besoin de m'humilier publiquement en plus ?  
\- C'est un pauvre type. Le genre à être né avec une cuillère en diamant dans la bouche, et à être persuader d'être un dominant de nature. Donc il a besoin de dominer. Tu n'as qu'à regarder son valet. Ton sort pourrait être pire. »

Elliot se remémora le visage torturé de la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi reste-t-elle avec un type pareil ? demanda Léo en soupirant.  
\- Elle n'a peut-être pas le choix. Beaucoup de valets n'ont pas eu le choix.  
\- J'ai eu de la chance », dit-il, un sourire en coin.

Les deux garçons se sourirent, complices. Ils se remémoraient tous deux le souvenir de leur marché, lorsque Léo se mit au service d'Elliot. Ça n'avait pas été comme dans le roman chevaleresque préféré du Nightray, _Le Chevalier Saint_ ; c'était bien mieux.

Leo cambra sa taille en étirant ses bras, avant de remonter ses énormes lunettes sur son nez.

« Au moins, ça nous laisse plus de temps pour aller à la bibliothèque.  
\- Mmh...  
\- Tu viens ?  
\- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment envie.  
\- Oh ? Tu préfère qu'on aille dans la salle de piano ?  
\- Non merci. Je crois que je veux faire un tour.  
\- Je vois... Je te laisse seul, alors.  
\- Merci.  
\- Pas de problème, sourit Léo. On se retrouve tout à l'heure. »

Après de légers signes de mains, Léo fit demi-tour et partit de son pas nonchalant vers la bibliothèque. Elliot resta planter au milieu du couloir en le regardant s'en aller. Son sourire avait disparu. Quand son ami eut disparut, il eut un petit soupire. Lentement, il traversa les vieux couloirs, descendit les escaliers de bois aux marches usées, pour enfin, après le hall d'entrée, arriver dans les jardins : une suite de cour, de zone à l'herbe parfaitement entretenue, avec derrière, un bois. Un cour d'eau sortait de celui-ci, au loin ; c'était là qu'avaient lieu les cours de kayaking.

Dans la dernière cour avant le parc, Elliot s'asseya sur les marches de pierre. L'épée posée à ses côtés, il replia les jambes près de lui et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Son regard bleu se perdit de l'autre côté de la rivière. Il réfléchissait. À tout : sa famille, les discriminations dont elle était victime, ceux qui l'avaient rejetés à cause de ça, les hypocrites, Léo, Lutwidge, Victor... En faisant un bilan de sa vie, il se rendit vite compte qu'il y avait plus de négatif que de positif.

Avait-il seulement une juste place en ce monde ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : Douce

Chapitre 2 : Douce _[yeux séducteurs]_

* * *

 _Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais !_ _!_

 _Ce type ose me tendre sa main sale et se nommer ami ? Ami ? Oui, s'il m'appelle comme cela, je serais son amie. Et, lorsque je_ _l'enlacerait_ _pour un jour lui dire au revoir, je lui_ _planterais_ _un poignard en argent le plus profondément possible dans la chaire de son dos. Pour l'embrasser, je_ _mordrai_ _de toutes mes forces dans le muscle de son cou. Jusqu'à sentir le sang faire glisser ma main sur le manche, mouiller mes dents jusqu'à la gencive. Je recommencerai, encore et encore, toujours plus violemment, jusqu'à ce que ses hurlements meurent dans sa gorge et que, dans une dernière larme, et rende son âme à l'Abysse. C'est tout ce que cette charogne mérite : cet assassin, ce_ _souilleur_ _du passé._

* * *

Il resta comme ça longtemps. La pierre froide et dure lui faisait encore plus mal aux fesses que les chaises de cours, mais il n'y faisait qu'à moitié attention. Au loin, l'horizon rougeoyait. Dans le ciel, les histoires commençaient à s'allumer. Ce spectacle était tristement magnifique.

Quelqu'un se glissa à ses côtés, sur les marches. Elliot jeta un coup d'oeil. C'était Douce. Elle ne le regardait pas. Son regard était perdu loin. Dans l'obscurité, son fin profil était encore plus étrange et élégant.

« Quel spectacle splendide, dit-elle juste.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Elliot, suspicieux.

Elle tourna enfin ses iris hétéroclites vers lui. Elles étaient rieuses.

« Je te cherchais.  
\- Moi ? s'étonna-t-il.  
\- Oui, toi. »

Il s'empourpa légèrement.

« Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?  
\- Tu as fait tomber tes notes », répondit-elle.

Elle décroisa les bras et lui tendit la feuille qu'elle tenait entre deux de ses fins doigts. Il la fixa dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés, en prenant la feuille.

« Pourquoi me la rends-tu ?  
\- Parce que tu l'as fait tomber, répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.  
\- Je veux dire... Pourquoi ? Tu es le valet de Victor, et il me hait. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, étonnée.

« Tu as remarqué que Victor te hait ?  
\- Qui ne l'aurait pas vu, gronda Elliot, pensant qu'elle se moquait de lui.  
\- Je plaisante », rit-elle.

Son rire était cristallin. Elliot était troublé : il était certain d'avoir déjà entendu un rire pareille.

« Est-ce qu'on se connait ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Nous ? Non.  
\- Étrange... »

Elle sourit tristement en baissant les yeux vers la feuille que le garçon tenait entre ses mains.

« C'est un cour intéressant, dit-elle.  
\- Mais vu et revu. Tu ne peux pas le savoir, mais nous étudions la tragédie de Sablier presque tous les ans.  
\- Tu dois particulièrement bien connaître le sujet, rit-elle.  
\- Non. Personne ne connait bien ce sujet puisque le seul témoin qui a survécu n'avait pas assez d'informations pour mettre au clair ce massacre. Ce n'est pas parce que je fais parti de la famille Nightray que j'en connais plus, s'indigna-t-il.  
\- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas faire de sous-entendus douteux. »

Elliot la regarda avec interrogation : « Tu ne crois pas à tout ça ?  
\- Si, la tragédie de Sablier à existé.  
\- Non : sur les Nightray qui aurait aidé à ce que ça se produise.  
\- Ah, ça... »

Elle retourna vers le paysage qui s'assombrissait à vu l'oeil et se replia sur elle même. La peau de ses cuisses montrait que la jeune fille avait la chaire de poule, mais Elliot n'osa pas proposer sa veste. Elle réfléchit, puis répondit : « Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Mais, même si tes ancêtres ont été traître au royaume, je trouve cela injuste de les condamner ainsi. »

Elliot aurait dû être heureux d'entendre quelqu'un qui partageait son avis, mais se sentait légèrement mal-à-l'aise, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Cette fille lui procurait une certaine attirance, mais aussi de la méfiance. Elle tourna le visage vers lui et esquissa un sourire en voyant qu'il l'observait.

« Pourquoi travaille-tu pour Victor ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Elle haussa les sourcils, déroutée, mais finit par avoir un petit rire.

« Ce ne sont pas des questions qui se posent.  
\- Tu as l'air d'être indépendante dans ta façon de penser, mais tu es au service de ce tyran.  
\- Tyran ? Victor n'est pas un tyran.  
\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi as-tu tous ces bleus, alors ? »

Elle détourna le visage et regard en se mordant la lèvre. Elliot et Léo avaient donc raison : c'était bien Victor qui la blessait de cette manière.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas ? Il te menace ? Je peux peut-être...  
\- Tu ne peux rien », trancha-t-elle, catégorique.

Son regard avait changé : il était dur et distant. Elle soupira, et fronça douloureusement les sourcils.

« Écoute. Je suis avec Victor par choix. Personne n'a rien à redire dessus.  
\- Mais...!  
\- Chut. Laisse-moi finir. »

Elliot referma la bouche,, ahuri, peu habitué à voir quelqu'un faire face à son autorité avec autant de naturel.

« Mais de son côté, Victor n'a pas son mot à dire sur les personnes à qui je parle. Pas même sur toi. C'est pour cela que je t'ai rapporté ta feuille. C'est dans notre contrat.  
\- Peu conventionnel comme contrat, pour un valet.  
\- La convention, c'est dépassé depuis des siècles », sourit-elle, mais son sourire n'était plus charmant.

Douce se releva et épousta sa courte jupe au niveau des fesses.

« Aïe, gémit-elle. Ces marches sont douloureuses. »

Elliot se leva à son tour et confirma l'affirmation de Douce. Elle sourit : « Cette discussion fut très sympathique. J'espère que nous aurons bientôt à nouveau l'occasion de parler. Par contre, nous devrions nous dépêcher : nous allons finir par être en retard au réfectoire. »

Le garçon hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas, la dépassant un peu. Lui-aussi, cette conversation lui avait plu. Il était heureux de rencontrer une autre personne qui se fichait de sa famille, aussi étrange soit-elle. De plus, ils avaient beau parler pour la première fois, le dialogue était avec Douce. Léo et elle s'entenderaient sans doute.

« Au fait, tu veux manger avec...? » demanda me garçon en tournant la tête.

Mais il s'arrêta en voyant qu'il était seul. Il tourna la tête et recula un peu. Le couloir était désert. Le parquet ne grinçait qu'à ses propres pas.

« Douce...? » demanda-t-il dans le vide.

Mais la jeune fille était déjà loin. Elle avait presque immédiatement tourné pour monter un escalier de bois. À l'étage, elle avait longé plusieurs couloirs, avant d'entrer en ouvrant une porte au bois peint de rouge, à la poignée ronde dorée. Elle entra et referma la porte. Elle se débarrassa de sa veste blanche d'uniforme, l'accrocha au porte-manteau, et défit son noeud papillon. Elle enleva aussi ses chaussures et les laissa dans l'entrée. En chaussettes, elle dépassa l'entrée et entra dans le salon, qui servait aussi de bureau.

« Je t'ai vu. »

Victor était sur le sofa, un livre à la couverture en cuir vert ouvert devant ses yeux.

« Ah ? répondit son valet, sans se sentir concerné. Tu ne vas pas manger ? »

Elle fit deux pas de danse en souriant légèrement puis regarda son Maître. Il avait posé son livre et s'était levé. Debout, il était plus petit qu'elle.

« Je t'attendais.  
\- Pour me dire cela ? se moqua-t-elle. C'est trop d'honneur, maître. »

Il la regardait sans expression, les paupières mi-closes, blasé.

« Tu as commencé à me venger ?  
\- Moi ? Non. Je te laisse ta vengeance.  
\- Que faisais-tu avec ce Nightray, dans ce cas ? »

Douce haussa un sourcil. Elle avait parlé avec lui, car s'était l'occasion qu'elle attendait depuis un an et demi.

« Enfin, Victor. Tu sais bien que je ne travaille que pour mon compte. Il se trouve que ce garçon possède des choses qui me reviennent.  
\- Quelles choses ? »

Douce sourit, mystérieuse. Elle effectua de nouveaux pas de danse, gracieux, jusqu'à arriver à la fenêtre. Elle s'adossa à elle et jeta un regard à l'extérieur, comme si elle posait. Gardant son sourire, elle répondit, ses iris vairons admirant une fontaine dans une cour : « Deux frères. »


End file.
